Going to school
by I 3 Magnus Bane
Summary: This is another fic where the characters go to school. Yeah, yeah, its not a very creative idea, but there will be a very interesting turn of events for one of our favorite characters...


**What is up?Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking, '_another_ going to school one?' Well, mine goes _way_ deeper than that. In this, Caleo does NOT exist. If you are a Caleo fan, turn away now (please don't) cos u will be disappointed. The people going to school in this will be: Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason. Maybe othher people if I feel like it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

A 'wonderful' idea

Leo PoV

I sit in the car, giddy with weird excitement. The others shoot daggars at me, but I ignore the death glares. My mind decides to take a visit to yesterday, when I had my amazing idea.

"What up people? Leo is in da house!" I greeted them, causing most of them to either roll their eyes or ignore me."Who wants to know the ultra amazing, super incredible, unbelievably-"

"Get to the point," Jason grumbled.

"-awesome idea I had?" I finished, ignoring the party pooper. Suprisingly, nobody answered, being unbelievably rude. "What do you guys think about going back to mortal school?" Looks were cast my way. "Is that a 'oh my gods, what a wonderful idea, I can't believe you thought of it,' or a-"

"what the hell are you thinking, theres not a chance?" Percy offered.

"You really have gone utterly mad?" Annabeth suggested. A pile of negative suggestions as tall as the Empire State Building were thrown at me.

"Actually, I think that attending mortal school, maybe just for one term, may do you good," Chiron said, appearing out of nowhere.

"See? Chiron is cool!" I grin, earning myself a bunch of raised eyebrows.

"I shall see what I can do. You will be in mortal school by tomorrow!"

Obviously, Chiron lived up to his promise. He managed to find a pretty cool school for us to go to, and i'm excited, even if my friends hate me. It will be one of the first times where I can go to school and know that I will have friends there. Sure, whatever, my reasons for wanting to go to school aren't exactly _selfless_, but we're going to have a hell of a lotta fun!

We arrive outside a large concreate building. I'm having a hard time trying to believe that this is a school, not a prison.

"Well," I finally say after a long time of silent staring, "appearances can be decieving. Lets go!" I march up to the building, the others eventually catching up with me. We attract a lot of attention as we walk up, but I don't blame them for staring. I am amazing. I know some of those girls will want to be on Team Leo!

I walk into what I presume is the office with my friends close on my trail, and I ask the office-lady for my time table. I study it, hoping I have at least _one _class with a friend.

_Time table_

_9-10:15 Ancient History_

_10:30-11:45 Art_

_11:45-12:30 Lunch_

_12:40-2 Maths_

_2-2:45 Gym_

Okay, not too bad. I mean, I suck at maths and can't draw, but what the hell? Looking over everyones shoulder at their timetables, I see that I have AH with Jason, maths with Annabeth (thank the gods), Lunch with, well, all of them, and same with gym. What luck! The only subject today I have alone is art, and that will pretty much just be me messing around anyway.

"Come on Jason, lets go learn about stuff we already know!" I said to Jason enthusiastically, getting a grunt in response. Okay, so he might still be pissed. I told the others that I would see them at lunch and we headed off. Chiron had told the school that we were all 16 so we could be in the same grade. Thats cool with me. Only a few months older than I really am.

We manage to make it to class just as te bell went, so we weren't late. We sat down at the only place with two seats left, which was in the middle row. The teacher for this class looked... really weird. She had blonde hair with rainbow highlights, a shirt that said 'Snowman Says NO to Global Warming' with a picture of a melting snowman on it, and those kind of pajama looking pants, except in rainbow. She can't of been older than 25. She had a crazy smile on her face, and my mind managed to be seriously excited for class and wonder who hired her.

Jason raised an eyebrow at me and nodded slightly towards the teacher. I grinned manically back at him and mouthed _this is gunna be awesome. _

"Okay guys, who wants to pick the subject for today? We have two new kids, so maybe they should pick..." _Pick the subject!?_ This class is going to be crazy! Wait a minute. I'm one of those new kids. That must be why she's pointing at me and everyone is staring at me.

"Ancient Greece," I blurt out without thinking. Oh, well, Ancient Greece will obviously be the easiest for me. A couple of groans were heard, but most people seemed not to mind it.

AH seemed to just fly by, and before I knew it, it was art. The art teacher didn't seem as cool as the AH one, but he looked pretty young, and the first half hour of the session we were pretty much just drawing whatever we wanted.

"Okay, class. You guys are going to be paired up at random and then I will explain your assesment. Okay...

Nadia and Will

Phillip and Jake

Simon and Isabelle **; )**

Leo and Alex..."

My mind kinda turned off after that. Alex. That could be a girl or a boys name. I'm not sure which I would prefer. I guess either would be fine.

"... sit next to your partners." I heard the teacher, Mr Langton, finish off. Seeing as I had no idea who my anyone was, I decided to just sit there and wait for my partner to find me.

Eventually, I hear someone slide into the seat next to mine, and I turn to find myself looking at a gorgeous girl. With a combination of jawlength black hair (with red highlights) and incredible blue eyes (well, eye, I could only see one of them) that looked kind of eeriy and transparent.

"You're Alex?" I asked when I realised that I had been staring at her for far to long. Not that she had noticed. She was just staring out the front of the class room.

I half expected her to say 'whoops, no, wrong seat', but instead, she answered me with a sharp nod. Wow. In just a few seconds, my life at Riordan high school just got way better.


End file.
